A Rift In Time
by MAAS
Summary: Yet another side story to Mommy Bats?. The League has apprehended a group of kids that have no idea where they are or how they got there. Some of the League members note similarities between the teams. Let the interrogations begin.
1. Whitestreak

_**Oh how I love side stories. Since this one was going to be longer than one chapter, I decided to move it to it's own story. This would be a look into the YJ members' future. In here is some special people that are all OCs because I like the pairings I picked. Don't like, don't read. This was made for Maira, Caitlynn, and John because they're basically like my children. (not**_** really.)**

Batman had brought them to Mt. Justice blindfolded. They had been apprehended and taken to what they thought an undisclosed location. No one knew who they were, but in all the confusion, they had fought back. It had taken various members of the Justice League to catch them all, but now they were here, the youngest one of them shaking nervously.

The League, with the help of some of the present Young Justice team, sat them down in a makeshift interrogation room. When the rest of the League and team had arrived, they began. They escorted the first one in; a tall, brooding young man with chin-length red hair. His face was dotted with freckles. Zatara seated him in another room, removing his blindfold, and exited, leaving him to stare at a mirror. On the other side however, were the rest of the heroes.

The questioning started with Batman. He spoke through the speakers, "Who are you?" The boy stared straight into the mirror, as if he could see the other side. "Do not make me repeat myself," Batman continued. "Sebastian," the boy replied coldly.

"What are you and what do you want?"

No emotion crossed the boy's face. "To answer your question, I am a halfling and I want nothing but to leave."

Adam and Adelle looked at the boy and then to their mother. 'A halfling?' 'Just like us?' 'You think he's telling the truth?' 'I don't know, let's see.' The twins approached their mother. "Can you tell?" Questioned Adam. "I sense something, but it could be any kind of magic," replied Lenora. "Let me talk to him, dad," whispered Adelle. She felt some sort of connection to this boy, much like the connection she felt with her brother. Not sure of what to do, Batman let her in.

She entered wearing one of Dick's spare masks. "We're changing directive," she began, "Now tell me everything you know." The red head cocked his head in her direction, "I know I'm sitting here, being interrogated by...who exactly are you?" His voice was whispy, reminding her of how the shadowlanders would talk back home. 'I think he's a shadowlander, Adam.' 'Really?'

Sebastian's voice interrupted her conversation with her brother. "I don't know why I'm here. Can I go now?" Angrily, she grabbed the arms of his chair and nearly spat in his face, "Tell me dammit!" "My name is Sebastian, I am 17, and I don't know how I ended up where I did. Is that what you want to hear?" This close up, she could see his deep green eyes glow slightly. Adelle growled slightly. He responded by blowing a puff of air in her face, sending her over the edge. "Ekriye!" His eyes opened slightly in surprise at her words. "What?" She asked still angry. "My mother says that," his voice nearly a whisper.

Adelle scooted back in shock. Her brain sipped back and forth trying to come up with an answer to the millions of questions filling her head. 'His mother couldn't say that. It was just a misunderstanding, right. Afterall, mom made that word up back when we were little. She used to say it instead of saying, "shit" or "fuck" when something happened. It wasn't a real word; his mom can't know it.'

She stopped thinking and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. When she entered the room with everyone, Lenora was the first to ask if she was okay. In return, Adelle slapped her as anger filled her blue eyes. "How could you? His mom says it! Only you say it! Only you!" Now in tears, she was picked up by Adam and Dick. Caira began comforting her as well. Batman approached Lenora. "I know what you're thinking, Bruce, but I..." "He isn't your son, is he?" "He isn't my son, but there is one other person who repeats that phrase just as much as I do." She shook her head and walked to where the speakers were, and with a low voice that was unlike her usual one, said, "Tell me what your full name is." It wasn't a question, but a command, and if he was a halfling, like he said he was, he would be forced to answer to the Lukeni of Succubi without question.

Sebastian's body became rigid in his chair as his back straightened. There was not a single glint or glow in his eye as he spoke, "Yari, Sevil Luki Wis. Krye sinma do kami, Drana." The words flew out of his mouth like a flock of birds all at once as he quickly sat up and bowed. The room of heroes filled with questions, but Adelle, Adam, and Caira looked shocked. Without another word, Adelle ran to her mother crying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was just that...I thought." Lenora hugged her daughter, whispering comfort into her ear. "Let's go meet him, okay?" Adelle nodded her tear stained face, grabbed Wally by his arm, and with that, the three of them left the room, Adam deciding it was best if he didn't follow along.

Dick reached Adam first, "What did he say?" The rest of the heroes began to probe him as well, "Yeah! What did he say to her?" Adam looked at everyone, not really sure what to say. What he heard was an impossible statement, 'Unless...' He could not finish his thought without everyone asking him, and so he translated loud enough for everyone to hear. "He said, 'Yes, it's Sebastian Lucas West. Please forgive my rudeness, Grandmother.'" Before any real shock could settle in, the door opening could be heard from the other room. Turning, the heroes witnessed the unbelievable.

Wally, Adelle, and Lenora entered together; Adelle slipping the mask off her face. Sebastian immediately got up and ran towards Lenora, hugging her. "Grandmother, what are you doing here? I saw you in Underworld yesterday." "I look the same, don't I?" "Of course you do, that's old news." "Sebastian do you know who these guys are?" She gestured toward Adelle and Wally. Sebastian was about to answer when he looked closely at Adelle. "Mother?" Confused, he circled to Wally, who removed the hood of his uniform. "Father?" He hugged them both and they hugged him back.

Facing Adelle once Sebastian had let go, Wally looked at Adelle, smiling. Still stained with tears she spoke, "What now, Wally?" He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, as if he had been waiting a while to make a move. Pulling away he said, "I can't wait for the future."

* * *

"We were just training when this ball of light appeared. Of course, my cousins just had to touch it. The next thing we know, we're all sitting in the middle of no where with people questioning and chasing us!" Sebastian had finished his retelling of how he figured he had ended up there in the first place. "Sorry for being so rude, but it's hard to trust back home. There's plenty of shapeshifters out there, but everyone's used to it." "Alright, we should let the others out too," said Batman. "Actually Grandfather, I think it would be quite entertaining to watch their reactions to this. Who agrees?" Nearly all of the League raised their hands.

* * *

_**So this chapter includes:**_

_**Sebastian Lucas West, 17  
**_

_**A.k.a. Whitestreak  
**_

_**Sebastian is the calmest of his cousins. He is the level headed, cool guy who usually looks like he's brooding over some aspect of life. However, with his elders, he is very proper and uses common formalities. Able to speak fluent Insucubi, he travels to Underworld many times a year to visit his great-grandparents and his grandparent's second home. Though it was hard for his parents to have children due to his father's genetic mutation, he was born during winter on December 9th.  
**_

_**Possessing his father's afinity for speed, he has become Whitestreak, the newest speedster. With his halfing powers having little affect on him, Sebastian has no need to eat flesh, drink blood, have intercourse, or dream-eat. Actually the only thing he can do with his small amount of demon blood is contort his face to reveal razor sharp teeth. Usually he can only do this when he's energized.  
**_


	2. Phoenix Fire

_**I'm so sorry that this one kind of sucks. I had such a great character for Jason, but it just didn't work out. I couldn't get his angry sarcasm to shine through. I also apologize for this being posted up so late and for the delay with all of my works.**_

"There's a tall one...black hair, bulky," Sebastian told the heroes. "Bring him in next." They did as they were told, Martian Manhunter shifting into another form to fetch the kid. He began to fight back and it took a while to pull him into the chair. His blindfold was removed and the heroes were left to stare at glaring auburn eyes. The boy began to snarl at the mirror, thrashing his body to get loose from restraints they had to place on him. Batman, not wanting to deal with this bratty kid, handed the speaker mic to Flash.

"Who are you?" The questioning began. "None of your fucking business!" The boy snarled loudly. Taken aback, Flash asked him again, "Will you tell us who you are?" "Do you see my face? Do you see how many fucks I give? You think I'm gonna tell you who I am?" The boy began writhing in his chair again, pulling aimlessly at the restraints. He yelled in frustration.

"Yeah, he is the senseless one," stated Sebastian. "You should ask him why he can never hit a target." Flash, still unsettled by the boys vocabulary, complied. "Why can't you hit a target?" The boy stopped his thrashing immediately as his eyes widened in furry. "Fuck you! I can fucking hit every fucking target! I'm fucking Phoenix Fire! I can fucking do anything!"

"Phoenix Fire, huh? That's an interesting choice," began Flash, but was interrupted by the black haired boy. "You mocking me?" "No, I wasn't mock..." Phoenix Fire had already flung himself out of the restraints with unknown force and began punching the mirror. Of course, Batman had it hand crafted so it wouldn't break so easily. "Shut the hell up kid," Batman shouted through the mic. Still banging on the mirror, Phoenix Fire shouted back, "I'm not a kid!" Annoyed, Batman growled through the mic threateningly, "Listen, I don't have time for your shit. Tell me why you're here...NOW!"

Phoenix Fire stopped trying to break the glass and with an ugly glare answered, "I don't know. A portal, or some shit like that, opened I guess. Don't ask me specifics 'cause I don't fucking know." Batman continued, "I don't like your tone." The boy rolled his eyes, nose to nose with the mirror. He began to shake his hands in the air as if he was holding a box. He moved his hands from ear to ear and occasionally pretended to open the invisible box. "Sorry," he began, "All out of fucks to give." He gave a huge smile to the heroes on the other side.

Adam looked at the boy, "I like this kid." Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" He asked defensively. "He's funny. He's got character." Sebastian looked to Adam, "Oh how ironic."

Ignoring his last comment, Flash asked Sebastian, "So, who's kid is he anyway?" "Oh, you'll see."

"Look, just let us go and I won't stick my foot so far up you..." Phoenix Fire didn't get a chance to finish as the door to his roomed slammed open. Artemis stormed in fuming. This kid was just pissing her off and she was going to kick his ass. Getting yelled at by the League was worth it as long as she could see this kid in a hospital bed. "I don't care who the hell you are, but I am this close," she held her forefinger and thumb together for emphasis, "to kicking your sorry ass." The boy slammed his back against the mirror, and the League, thinking he was preparing to attack, began trying to activate the emergency shield in the room. Sebastian raised his hand to stop them, "That won't be necessary."

The boy began cowering in fear at Artemis. "I-I-I," "What? You're afraid now? What about ten seconds ago when you were mouthing off?" "I'm sorry. I love you," he tried to finish, but was interrupted by Artemis again. "You love me? What the hell are you talking about." "I love you mom, please don't kick my ass!" Artemis was speechless and rather than try to formulate words, she looked at the mirror questioningly. "It's true, Aunt Artemis. This is Jason Allen Wayne, your son." "Wayne?" Asked the entirety of the Young Justice team. "And that would also make him my son," said Adam smirking at Artemis through the now see through mirror.

"Sebastian?" Asked Jason, "I'm gonna fucking..." Artemis had already slapped him across the face with her bow. "My kid, my punishment," was all she said.

* * *

"What's up, Old Man?" Jason said to Batman when he entered the room of heroes. "Don't call me that." "Or what? You gonna hit me or something, Gramps?" "Artemis." Another smack across the face was given by Artemis. "Mom," Jason whinned, "That hurt." "Go cry to your dad." She snarled at him. "Dad's here?" Adam approached Jason with an extended arm, "Hey Son!" Jason looked at Adam from head to toe, "Dad you're such a liar. You were not fucking 6 ft tall at my age!" "Well Phoenix Fire's a gay ass name!" "You picked it, faggot!"

The arguing continued for a good ten minutes before Sebastian and Kaldur, who were getting along nicely, broke it up. "Okay, fine!" Huffed Jason, "but Valerie's next!" "Alright. Just grab the oldest girl. She's the one with black hair."

* * *

_**Jason Allen Wayne, 16**_

_**A.k.a. Phoenix Fire  
**_

_**Jason is the hot-headed potty mouth of the group. He loves to jump into things without thinking anything through, often causing him many regrets. Jason is one to live by his own rules and be very blunt about things. His favorite words to use are, ****, ****, ************, and *******. He is blatantly disrespectful to everyone except for his mother, Artemis. No one knows why he is so afraid of her considering his father, Adam, is much tougher on him.**_

_**Being blessed with demon blood, Jason is able to combust himself and other objects into flames. As a child, he chose to take up archery like his mother and Uncle Roy. When he shoots his arrows, they combust into flames whether or not he wants them to. This causes frustration for Jason due to the fact that he would rather let his arrows fly recklessly than focus and control them. Because he is a demon halfling able to use his powers, he needs to hunt for flesh and blood. His grandmother, Lenora, believes this is one of the reasons for his animosity.  
**_


End file.
